“Social media” is term that encompasses an Internet subset: websites that primarily allow users to interact with each other in a variety of ways. Well known social media sites include Facebook®, Twitter®, and MySpace®. A social network service, typically embodied by a social network server on the Internet, focuses on the online building and reflecting social networks or social relations among people, e.g., who share interests and/or activities. The process of building online communities through social networking Internet sites hosted by social networking Internet servers is often accomplished both through ‘groups’ and ‘friends lists’ that allow greater interaction on websites. Social networking sites allow people to easily and simply create their own online page or profile and to construct and display an online network of contacts. Such sites have met with success: more than four in five US online adults now participate in or consume social media at least once a month. Almost one-quarter of U.S. online adults are creators, i.e., people who write blogs, upload original audio or video to their online “friends”, or post stories online.
As understood, as social networking sites proliferate, users often become members of multiple sites. As also understood herein, managing the various authorizations to log on to multiple sites along with contending with varying and different application programming interfaces (APIs) provided by the various sites can grow into time consuming tasks, as many user typically wish to exchange the same information over more than a single social networking site simultaneously.